There are approximately 120 million residential households in the US. There are an estimated 100 million commercial trash receptacles around the country, which includes apartments, offices, and retail centers, where much of the waste thrown in such receptacles is similar to residential waste. Most trash items such as cardboard boxes, gallon milk jugs and glass receptacles are bulky and take up a large amount of space with most of this space being simply air. This causes trash receptacles to fill up quickly, requiring weekly collection. The trucks utilized to collect the trash can only handle so much volume and often the trucks must return to the landfill many times per day. Upon arrival at the landfill, additional machinery is needed to compact the trash to reduce the space consumed by such trash, but the trash still occupies more space than necessary. Large chunks of trash impede the decomposition process causing energy generation to be much slower and less efficient than it could be.